Rabbit Heart
by noxpirata
Summary: Ashvara, unwilling agent of the Empire under the codename of Cipher Nine.
1. Chapter 1: Identity

_Cipher Nine._

The name rattled in her head. That was who she was now.

_You will only answer to Cipher Nine_

She had protested, and Watcher Two had reassured her that she would get used to it.

She knew she wouldn't.

Ashvara sighed, drawing her knees closer to herself as she sat on the bed in the ship. She didn't like it felt cold, lifeless, there was no soul in the shiny durasteel. It was like everything the Empire made, homogenous, efficient and so cold.

Kaliyo was on board, probably still in the lounge and even with the presence of another she felt more isolated than ever.

She'd lost her home, lost her family, her freedom. It felt like her name was the only thing she had left.

She'd lost that too.

She took a deep breath, attempting to settle herself.

She had a job to do, as much as she didn't want to do it.


	2. Chapter 2: Crossfire

She recognised the look in the people's eyes around here all too well.

Not so much in the Imperial's posted around, apart from the ones who looked like they were freshly posted out here. But she saw it in most of the civilians she passed.

And as she made her way across the war torn landscape a chilling thought came to her mind.

_This is what home looks like now…_

She tried to put that out of her mind, but she knew that was likely the truth.

Home had been a small place, of little interest.

But then it got caught up in the crossfire, and they'd lost just about everything.

The Republic, who were meant to help didn't seem to do much and they had to fend for themselves…

And then…

"Hey, Agent," Kaliyo waved a hand in front of her face, "Kinda zoned out a bit there… kind of worried."  
"Oh, sorry."

"Right, let's get this stuff done quickly, alright?"

"Yes."

That look, that fearful desperate look.

She knew it all too well.


	3. Chapter 3: Formal Introductions

"You like him, don't you?"

"What?"  
"That bug guy,"  
"Oh you mean Vector?"

"Yeah, agent."

The pair of them were currently making the trek back from the Oroboro nest.

"Oh, uh well just trying to make conversation…"

Kaliyo shook her head, "For an agent you can be a pretty bad liar,"

Ashvara said nothing.

"I was starting to worry about you, thought I might have to play matchmaker. And we both know that wouldn't have ended well."

Ashvara laughed nervously.

"Have to admit, you need to work on your lines, don't they teach you that sort of stuff in your training?"

She cringed, 'you clean up well' really wasn't the best thing she could have come out with.

"Well, I admit it wasn't one of my strengths."


	4. Chapter 4: Tea

Ashvara sighed; she knew she wasn't getting back to sleep. She checked the time on the chrono and sighed even more.

She looked to the desk near her bed, where she had some 'work' stacked up.

_Might as well get started on that instead of just staring in vain at the ceiling. _

But before she even thought of starting on that she _needed_ tea.

She walked through the ship, guessing that neither of her crewmates would be up, but she was prepared to potentially run into that protocol droid that was on her ship.

The Mirlian ran a hand through her brown hair before she entered the galley.

She startled.

"Agent?"

"Oh, sorry you startled me," She laughed nervously, "Wasn't expecting anyone else to be up,"

_Glad it's you though… _

Somewhere in her mind a slight wave of embarrassment registered, as she was reminded that she was currently dressed in an oversized t-shirt and pair of bordering on ratty trousers, and her hair? Let's not go there. She tucked a random strand of brown hair behind her ear.

But then the more logical, 'cold' agent part pointed out well you are living on a ship, chances are someone will see you out of uniform at least once.

"We have been communing with the Hive,"

"I see,"

It was still too early for her brain to register 'proper' conversation and to attempt it would go horribly wrong. Shame though, she hadn't really had much chance to talk to the Joiner in the short time he had joined the 'crew'.

He turned to face her, tilting his head slightly "Are you okay agent? Your aura it seems… unsettled."

She shrugged, "I just can't get back to sleep. Thought I might as well use the time to do some work… but first I need some tea before I even think about that," She smiled

Somehow in her sleep addled state she still sounded like Cipher Nine, that was good to know.

Vector smiled back, and she was fairly certain her train of thought just derailed. She blamed that one on being tired.

_He does have a nice smile though… _

"We shall leave you so you can return to your work," He nodded.

As he passed her on the way out of the galley she noticed he had a ration bar in his hand. She had no idea why she noticed that.

"Well, see you…" She paused this morning? No that wasn't quite right, "In a while?"

She mentally cringed.

It took her a moment to remember why she had come into the galley in the first place.

She blamed that one on the lack of sleep too.


End file.
